El Demonio Dorado
by Misora Naomi
Summary: Universo Alternativo. La muerte de Trunks a manos de Cell ha causado en Gohan un nuevo despertar con unas consecuencias terribles. Gohan es ahora mucho más poderoso, pero ya no es el mismo de antes. ¿Cómo hará Gohan para volver a la normalidad? ¿Es que acaso todo está perdido? Una niña de ojos azules le demostrará que todo es posible.
1. Un saiyajin puro

_**Nota.** Todos los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y no es mi intención lucrar con ello._

**Capitulo 1. Un saiyajin puro**

―Jujuju, ¿A quién le he dado? ¿Ha sido a ti, eh? Trunks…― Sonrió maliciosamente el malvado monstruo verde.

―¿Qué, qué es lo que ha hecho? – Exclamo Yamcha― ¡Ha matado a Trunks!

―¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha sorprendido, verdad? Debo decir que para mí también fue una grata sorpresa… Tengo un pequeño órgano en la cabeza, que es el que reconstruye todas mis células y mientras no sea destruido, mi cuerpo puede regenerarse por completo… Cuando exploté, ese órgano quedo intacto y pude reconstruirme… y no solo eso, aun cuando ya no tengo a A-18 he conservado la perfección y además gracias a mis células saiyajin mi fuerza ha aumentado por sobrevivir de la muerte. Ademas, he aprendido la técnica de teletransportación de Goku, asi que ahora soy más perfecto que antes. En vez de destruirme, Goku me ha mejorado.

―T-trunks…― Musitó Vegeta

―N-no puede ser…Trunks ha… Trunks ha…―Gohan se quedo totalmente petrificado ante lo ocurrido—Mi padre murió para salvar a la tierra… y este maldito monstruo… este maldito monstruo… kghh…― Gohan intentaba controlar la ira pero era imposible, estaba al límite. ― ¡Ahhhhh! –Gohan soltó un alarido y su ki comenzó a explotar aceleradamente.

―¿Qué es lo que…? –El repentino aumento de energía sorprendió a Piccolo.

―¡G-gohan! – Exclamo Krillin.

―¡Ahhhhhhh!—El cuerpo de Gohan emitió una violenta ráfaga que lanzo a todos los presentes lejos de su alrededor. Cell consiguió cubrirse del impacto con sus brazos.

―¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Acaso este enano tenia mas ira contenida? No, es imposible, yo soy ahora el ser más poderoso del universo—Cell quiso aproximarse a Gohan para atacarle, pero la ola de energía era extremadamente poderosa y al acercar una mano se desintegró totalmente.

―¡Khhh! ¡Arghh!—Gohan se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza sujetando con fuerza, abrió sus ojos que estaban cegados por una ira indescriptible y volvió a cerrarlos. ― ¡No! ¡Ya bastaaa!

―¡Eres un maldito enano impertinente!—Cell lanzo esferas de energía hacia Gohan, pero todas se deshacían por la estela de poder que emanaba alrededor del niño.

―No quiero… no, no quiero, ¡Nooo!—Gohan no pudo más y se desmayó. La poderosa aura desapareció súbitamente, causando un estruendo en todo el planeta.

―¿Qué ha sido eso?—Dijo Krillin quien aun observaba a distancia lo que estaba pasando mientras se cubria el rostro con sus brazos.

―Fue una energía tremenda, crei que iba a desaparecer por completo la Tierra…―Comento Tenshinhan, quien se estremecía por un miedo incomprensible.

…

Mientras, en el otro mundo, Goku y Kaio sama observaban lo que ocurría en la Tierra.

―Sabia que Gohan era poderoso, pero este ki… nunca antes lo había sentido… ocultaba mucho más poder del que jamás imagine. Pero, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? Ha quedado inconsciente.—Dijo Goku, sorprendido.

―No tengo ni la menor idea Goku, lo que más temo es que Cell aproveche de esta situación…―

…

En la Tierra, todo parecía perdido. Gohan, la última esperanza de la humanidad, estaba totalmente inconsciente. Al notar que toda su energía había disminuido, Cell se aproximó al niño.

―Vaya susto que me diste. Tal parece que explotaste por completo. Pero ahora no te queda nada. Voy a destruirte de una vez por todas.—Se agacho a donde estaba Gohan y lo levantó tomándolo por el cuello.

―Este será tu fin, Son Gohan… ¡Muere!—Con la otra mano creó una bola de energía, cuando de pronto una mano se poso sobre el brazo con el que Cell sujetaba el cuello de Gohan.

―Yo creo que tú eres el que está acabado—

―¡¿Eh?!—Cell observó en Gohan la sonrisa mas macabra y retorcida que jamás imagino, la cual inconscientemente le lleno de terror. Con su mano, Gohan arrancó el brazo de Cell.

―¡Arghh! ¡Maldito gusano!—Gohan se quito el brazo roto de Cell de su cuello con repulsión y Cell le lanzó la energía que había preparado en su otro brazo, pero Gohan desvió el ataque de una manotazo.

―¡Olvidas que puedo regenerarme!—Ante el joven, el brazo de Cell fue reconstruido. Gohan formo en su rostro una mueca de asco.

―No sabes cómo me repugnas, basura asquerosa. Ni creas que te perdonaré la vida.—

―¡Ja! ¿Perdonarme la vida? ¡No me hagas reir! ¡Eres un patético gusano!—Cell se lanzo a contraataque con una patada, pero Gohan desapareció ante sus ojos y apareció de nuevo por detrás de él, extendió su brazo y atravesó a Cell de la espalda al pecho.

―¡Kahghh!—Cell escupió sangre y se postro de rodillas. Gohan saco su brazo del cuerpo de Cell y miró asqueado la sangre de Cell que lo cubría. Luego miró a su rival retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo y sonrió con una extraña satisfacción.

Krillin, Tenshinhan, Piccolo, Yamcha y Vegeta consiguieron acercarse para observar el combate. Estaban asombrados por la indiscutible superioridad de Gohan sobre Cell.

―Hace un momento el ki de Gohan había desaparecido, pero ahora pelea como si nada…―Comentó Tenshinhan.

―¡Estupendo! ¡Gohan se recuperó y está ganando a Cell! –Exclamo Krillin emocionado.

―¡La Tierra ahora estará a salvo!—Agregó Yamcha. Tanto Krillin como él sonreían, pero Piccolo y Vegeta seguían perplejos ante lo ocurrido.

―(N-no puede ser posible… ese ki y esa manera de pelear de ese enano son completamente distintos, es como si… como si fuera otra persona…)—Pensó Vegeta.

―(Lo que está ocurriendo no es para nada ordinario. Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto…)—Pensó para sí Piccolo, reflejando extrema preocupación.

A Cell le estaba costando respirar y parecía que regenerarse ahora le estaba resultando dificultoso.

―Anda, ¿qué esperas para levantarte y hacer eso repulsivo que haces? ¿Acaso no vamos a seguir peleando? Me estoy aburriendo—Gohan bostezó altaneramente y luego se acercó a Cell. Sonrió maliciosamente y pisoteó con fuerza el brazo y se escuchó un crujido. Había aplastado una parte de su brazo por completo.

―¡Uarghh!—Cell se quejó de nuevo. La escena resultaba extraña y perturbadora para cualquiera. Son Gohan no sólo estaba torturando a su adversario, sino que se le veía una extraña excitación inusual, como si fuese para él un extraño placer.

―¡Levantateee!—Gritó Gohan, impaciente e iracundo. Con otro pisotón aplastó otra parte de su brazo.

―¡Arghh!—

―¡Vamos Gohan, tú puedes!—Gritó Yamcha.

―¡Haz pedazos a ese monstruo!—Animó Krillin.

―(Ese no es el mismo Gohan de siempre… su tranquilidad e inocencia ya no forman parte de él… algo extraño le está pasando…)—Siguió pensando Piccolo, convencido de que las cosas no estaban yendo tan bien como parecía.

Gohan sonrió de nuevo, se apartó del cuerpo de Cell y se cruzó de brazos, a espera de que se regenerara. Cell se puso de pie con dificultad, dispuesto a regenerarse nuevamente.

―¡¿Qué estás esperando Gohan?! ¡Liquídalo de una maldita vez!—Gritó Piccolo, exasperado y nervioso. Gohan, quien permanecía de brazos cruzados, volvió la vista a Piccolo y expresó una mueca de fastidio.

―¿P-pero qué? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Esa expresión es inusual en él.—

Cell finalmente consiguió regenerarse por completo, pero parecía más agotado que antes.

―Esto no te lo perdonaré…―Expresó Cell con enfado.

―Te tardaste mucho, insecto—Burló Gohan.

―¡Cállate!—Reanudaron el combate en el aire. Cell se abalanzó sobre él en una serie de patadas y puñetazos que Gohan detuvo fácilmente con sus manos y brazos. Luego Gohan le tiró un puñetazo en el estómago y giró para darle una patada en la espalda y lo estrelló contra el suelo. Luego creó una esfera de energía y la lanzó contra su oponente. Desde arriba, Gohan lo miró con frialdad, esperando que se reincorporara.

―¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! ¡Gohan, elimínalo ahora!—Volvió a gritar Piccolo, presionando. Gohan sólo lo miró con desdén.

―Si ese gusano me sigue molestando voy a tener que eliminarlo… aunque a mi contraparte no le guste…― Dijo para sí mismo el nuevo Gohan.

…

En el otro mundo. Goku tenía una mirada de preocupación.

―¡¿Qué es lo que le pasa?! Con ese poder a estas alturas ya habría eliminado a Cell. ¡Gohan, hazlo ya!—Dijo Goku, desesperado.

―Algo no está bien, Goku…

―¿Qué dices?—

―Obsérvalo bien… este Gohan es completamente distinto al de antes…―

…

Son Gohan y Cell seguían en una batalla donde todo se ejecutaba a la voluntad del jugueteo de Gohan. Destruía a Cell y éste se regeneraba, una y otra vez. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, el agotamiento sólo era evidente en Cell. Gohan estaba tranquilo y su fuerza no parecía disminuir un poco.

Cell lanzó una esfera de energía con todas sus fuerzas contra Gohan, hubo una explosión y Cell sonrió, cansado. Pero al disiparse el humo de la explosión, pudo observar que Gohan estaba intacto, sin rasguño alguno. El joven se acercó a su rival con pasos lentos pero decisivos. Cell fue retrocediendo al mismo ritmo. La mirada de Gohan no era la altanera que tenía antes, había cambiado por una mirada más fría y siniestra que aterró a su adversario. Cell huyo despavorido, alzando el vuelo usando toda la velocidad que podía. Gohan lo miró desde el suelo por unos segundos y luego voló también para perseguirle. A una distancia Cell creyó haberlo perdido de vista, pero el niño apareció frente a él de pronto, llenándolo de escalofríos.

―Ahora sí que ya no estoy jugando. Va siendo hora de que te vayas al infierno-Sentenció Gohan con voz fría. Alzó su brazo y abrió la palma de su mano, formando un filo cortante con ella y le arrancó de tajo la cabeza a Cell. Con una enorme esfera de energía hizo explotar esa cabeza, célula por célula, incluyendo el órgano que le regeneraba. El resto del cuerpo cayó al suelo, inerte. Gohan bajó al suelo y miró el cuerpo, con una serenidad increíble.

―Vaya, vaya… tanto problema que tuvimos para eliminar a esta cucaracha, y todo lo que había que hacer era destruirle la cabeza. Era más sencillo de lo que parecía…― Volvió su vista al cuerpo de Cell. ―¿El ser más poderoso del universo? ¡Mírate! ¡Ya no eres más que un cadáver miserable! Deberías de saber ahora que yo soy el ser más poderoso del universo. ¡Soy invencible! ¡Te voy a dar el trato que te mereces!—Gohan comenzó a mover los dedos dibujando una cuadrícula de energía, extendió hacia adelante la palma de su mano y el cuerpo de Cell fue cortado en miles de cuadritos. Volvió a mover los dedos y en otro golpe los pedazos terminaron hechos polvo.

Cell ya había sido exterminado totalmente. La expresión de Gohan cambio por una de total serenidad, pero su mirada era más gélida que nunca. Permaneció de pie, inmóvil, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos rubios con gentileza.

A lo lejos, los guerreros z ya se habían percatado de la situación.

―Ya no siento el ki de Cell…―Dijo Tenshinhan

―L-lo logró…― Yamcha estaba incrédulo.

―¡Lo hizo! ¡Gohan, amigo!—Krillin saltó de alegría y tanto él como Yamcha se disponían a dirigirse a su encuentro. Pero Piccolo alzó un brazo para impedirles el paso.

―¡Por ningún motivo se les ocurra acercarse!—Ordenó, severo.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! –Preguntó Krillin, sorprendido.

―Puede ser peligroso, no se le acerquen—Contestó, mientras una gota de sudor pasaba por su frente.

―¿Qué estás diciendo? Gohan es…―Dijo Yamcha

―Oye Piccolo, el hecho de que Gohan posea ese poder tan inmenso, no significa que represente peligro alguno para nosotros—Aclaró Krillin.

―Ese individuo que vemos ahí, ya no es Gohan…―Sentenció Piccolo.

―¿Qué?!-

―Eso no es posible, ¡explícate!—Reclamó Krillin.

―Cuando explotó todo ese poder, después de que se recuperó de su desmayo su ki ya se había tornado… ―Piccolo tragó saliva ― maligno…―

―¿¡Qué?! ¡Eso es totalmente imposible! ¡Estás mintiendo!—Krillin se liberó de Piccolo y fue hacia donde Gohan.

―¡K-krillin!—Le llamó Tenshinhan, quien parecía igual de preocupado que Piccolo.

―¡Espera!—Le gritó Yamcha.

―Es un estúpido…―Murmuró Piccolo.

―¡Gohan! ¡Gohan!—Gritó Krillin mientras se acercaba, volando hacia él. El niño volteó a donde Krillin y alzó una mano en su dirección.

―¡Apártate de mí!—

―¡¿Eh?!—Krillin se detuvo repentinamente. Gohan expulsó de su mano una esfera de energía que se impactó contra Krillin y lo estrelló contra los escombros.

―¡Krillin!—

―No se preocupen por él, el daño no ha sido grave, aun puedo sentir su ki…―Dijo Piccolo con seriedad.

―¡No puede ser!—Sin pensarlo dos veces, Yamcha voló también hacia Gohan.

―¡No lo hagas!—Le gritó Tenshinhan. Piccolo tenía el rostro duro ante la situación. Yamcha no se acercó demasiado a Gohan, para evitar un posible ataque.

―¡¿Qué es lo que haces Gohan?! ¡Somos tus amigos no tus enemigos! ¿¡Qué te pasa?! ¡Reacciona!—Le reclamó Yamcha, desesperado. La respuesta de Gohan fue una mirada despreciativa. Luego miró a su alrededor y divisó a Vegeta. Sonrió y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia él.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡Vegeta!—

―¡Maldito mocoso!—Vegeta se puso en posición de combate, Gohan embistió contra él y los puños de ambos chocaron provocando un gran impacto. Ambos intercambiaron golpes por unos segundos. Vegeta sudaba frío.

―Ahora ataca a Vegeta, ¿Qué demonios le sucede? ¿Ha perdido el juicio?—

―¡Detente Gohan! ¡No lo hagas!—Tenshinhan y Yamcha se acercaron para detener a Gohan pero el joven se volvió a ellos lanzándoles esferas de energía que afortunadamente pudieron evadir ambos.

―¡Eso estuvo cerca!-

―¡Ese no es Gohan! ¡No haría algo así! ¡No sería capaz de atacar a sus propios amigos!—

…

En el otro mundo. Goku y Kaio sama estaban asombrados por la conducta extraña de Son Gohan. Goku se volvió a Kaio sama, mirándolo con seriedad.

―¡Kaio sama, te lo suplico! ¡Permíteme hablar con Gohan! ¡Tengo que hacerle entrar en razón!—

―Como quieras Goku, pero… dudo que funcione…―

―¿Qué dices?

―Nunca antes había visto que pasara algo así. Creo que todo ese poder le ha corrompido de alguna manera. Jamás será el mismo de antes.—

―¡Por favor, Kaio sama! ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer!—

―Está bien—

…

En la Tierra, una lucha entre Gohan y Vegeta se desataba. Vegeta estaba frustrado, ningún golpe suyo conseguía hacerle el mínimo daño.

―(Maldito enano, sabe perfectamente que puede eliminarme con facilidad pero no lo hace. Sólo está jugando conmigo, ¡maldición!) –De pronto Gohan esbozó una sonrisa maligna que causó un escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Vegeta. Reconocía ese gesto de maldad.

―S-saiyajin…―

―Así es—Le respondió conservando esa sonrisa retorcida.—Luego de lo dicho, Gohan le propinó una certera patada a su costado, cosa que lo lanzó contra el suelo. Desde donde estaba, Vegeta aun seguía sorprendido por su descubrimiento.

―(Esa mirada… es la de un saiyajin puro y sanguinario… ese niño ha dejado de ser un humano…)—Vegeta se levantó del suelo con dificultad y miró al niño que flotaba en el aire—(No puedo equivocarme… ahora es un saiyajin puro…)

Gohan miró a Vegeta con altivez desde donde se encontraba flotando, ya se disponía a atacarle cuando una voz le hizo detenerse de golpe.

―¡Gohan! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Gohan!—

―¿Qué es esto? ¿Es la voz de mi padre? ¿Por qué esta perturbando mi cabeza?—

―¡Escúchame Gohan, vuelve a ser tú! ¡Esto que haces se está saliendo de tu propio control!—Gohan miró a su alrededor pero no veía a su padre. Decidió ignorar la voz y reanudo su combate. Vegeta volvió a posicionarse y se aproximó a su rival. Tiró una patada que Gohan esquivó, luego varios golpes más que fueron bloqueados. Gohan le tiró una patada al cuello, quebrándoselo, con lo que Vegeta cayó al suelo, medio muerto, con los ojos abiertos y la mirada vacía.

―¡No, Gohan! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! – Volvió a hablarle Goku, desesperado por su actitud.

―Ya basta, ya cállate, ¡eres molesto!—Contestó Gohan, alzando la vista al cielo.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¡Gohan! ¡Soy tu papá! ¡Soy yo!

―A mí que me importa quién diablos seas.—

―¡Gohan, vuelve a ser tú mismo! ¡El que eras antes! – Insistió Goku.

―¡Nunca! ¡No volveré a ser ese miserable niño llorica, debilucho y cobarde!—

―P-pero qué… ¿Gohan qué estás diciendo?

―¡No vuelvas a hablarme nunca! ¡En lo que a mí respecta, tu estúpido hijo ya está muerto! ¡Así que olvídate de él! –

…

En el otro mundo, Goku se quedó perplejo. Separó su mano del cuerpo de Kaio-sama. Se quedó en silencio mientras Kaio lo miraba con preocupación.

―Goku…―

…

En la Tierra, Yamcha fue a auxiliar a Krillin, apartando los escombros para sacarlo. Al liberarlo observó a Krillin, quien consiguió levantarse lentamente mientras se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo que estaba cubierto de sangre.

―Krillin…―

―Estoy bien… creo que sólo lo ha hecho para espantarme… pero… no lo entiendo… ― Krillin volvió su vista a Gohan, totalmente confundido.

Por otro lado, Gohan se paró a un lado de Vegeta que yacía en el suelo y lo observó. Con una de sus manos comenzó a formar una bola de energía que ponía en su dirección.

―V-va a matar a Vegeta…―Musitó Piccolo.

Gohan se quedó un momento pensativo, y luego hizo desaparecer la energía que emanaba de la palma de su mano.

―Pensándolo bien, eres el único que podría darme pelea… te dejaré con vida para que entrenes y pelemos en otra ocasión… ― El joven sonrió y emprendió el vuelo hacia el cielo, apartándose del lugar, a una velocidad insuperable.

―Se ha ido… ― Dijo Tenshinhan.

―¡Rápido! ¡Llevemos a los heridos al templo sagrado!—Ordenó Piccolo.

―¡Sí! – Exclamaron a coro Tenshinhan y Yamcha. Yamcha cargó a Trunks y Tenshinhan a Vegeta.

―¿No quieres apoyarte en mí? –Preguntó Piccolo a Krillin.

―No, yo puedo ser capaz de volar al menos a lentitud. Por favor, Piccolo…―Krillin volteó a ver a A-18, quien permanecía en el suelo, inconsciente.—Llévate a A-18, creo que Dende puede curarle.—

―¿Qué dices? ¡No haré tal cosa! ¡Déjala a su suerte!—

―Por favor… ella no es una mala persona, tú mismo lo sabes ya…―

―Pfft… está bien…― Piccolo cargó a la A-18 y todos partieron volando.

―Lo que acaba de pasar me es difícil de creer. Piccolo, ¿tienes una explicación de lo sucedido?—Se dirigió Yamcha a Piccolo.

―No, la verdad es que yo tampoco me lo puedo explicar. Estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes.

―¿Cuáles podrán ser las consecuencias de todo esto?—Preguntó Tenshinhan

―No estoy seguro. Solo espero que esto no pase a mayores—

―Bueno… ten en cuenta que pudo matarnos a todos, pero no lo hizo. Krillin y Vegeta siguen con vida.— Comentó Yamcha. Krillin permanecía pensativo.

―Sí, pero Vegeta no seguirá vivo por mucho tiempo más, ¡debemos acelerar!—

Unos minutos después, por fin llegaron al templo sagrado. Dende ya los esperaba con una mirada de preocupación. Dende procedió a curar a Krillin, a A-18 y a Vegeta.

―¿Qué estamos esperando muchachos? ¡Usemos las esferas del dragón para revivirlos a todos. Con la ayuda de Trunks y Goku podremos salvar a Gohan y evitar que esto empeore—Dijo Yamcha.

―Creo que lo mejor será esperar a ver qué pasa. Dende, ¿qué está haciendo en este momento? –Preguntó Piccolo.

―Nada… simplemente está como si estuviese meditando. No parece que esté planeando nada. Aun si posee ese tipo ki, no sería una amenaza, Vegeta y usted también lo poseen…―

―Te equivocas—Dijo Vegeta una vez que recuperó el sentido.—Ese niño no está consciente de lo que hace y hay que exterminarlo antes de que él lo haga con nosotros.

―¡Vegeta, maldito! Gohan es…―Exclamó Yamcha.

―Ya no hay rastro humano en él…―Continuó Vegeta, mientras se levantaba—Su mirada… era como la mía cuando llegué a este planeta. No, es distinto, es como si todo el instinto sanguinario liberase en él… Como un saiyajin puro…―

―U-un saiyajin…―

―Yo creo que si lo dejamos en paz estará bien…―Comentó Krillin.

―¡Ya se! ¡Podemos pedir a Shenron que lo vuelva a la normalidad!—Exclamó Yamcha entusiasmado.

―¿Funcionará?—Dudó Tenshinhan

―Hay que intentarlo…―Apoyó Krillin.

―Ustedes hagan lo que les venga en gana. Yo me largo de aquí.—Dijo Vegeta, luego partió volando.

―De acuerdo, liberemos a Shenron…―

…

Mientras tanto, Gohan permanecía oculto, sentado y cruzado de brazos. De pronto tuvo una sensación, se levantó y dirigió su mirada al cielo, que estaba completamente oscuro. Comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

―Con que Shenron, ¿eh? Eso lo veremos…―

...

Fin del capitulo


	2. El destructor

Nota. Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y mi intención no es lucrativa, más que para el puro entretenimiento.

Nota 1. Si recuerdan, en el capitulo anterior hablé de que se le mataría a Cell si se le destruía la cabeza por completo. Sin embargo, olvidé que se trataba de un posible error, debido a que en episodios anteriores, la cabeza de Cell fue destruida por Son Goku. En realidad es difícil entender si se trataba de un error o si realmente se le asesinaba destruyéndole la cabeza. Recuerdo también que en la saga de Majin Buu, Piccolo menciona lo mismo, que si su cabeza sigue intacta, él puede regenerarse. ¿Se habrá tratado de un error?

**Episodio 2. El destructor**

En el templo sagrado, los guerreros z acababan de invocar al dragón Shenron.

― ¡Shenron!―Exclamó Krillin―Te pedimos que revivas a todos los que fueron asesinados por Cell.

―Eso es muy fácil. Ya he concedido ese deseo…-Respondió el legendario dragón. ―- ¿Cuál será su siguiente deseo?― Krillin voltea a ver a Yamcha y éste le asiente. Trunks abrió los ojos y se levantó, mirándose a sí mismo, sorprendido.

―-Shenron, queremos que Son Gohan vuelva a la normalidad, ¿puedes concedernos ese deseo?― El dragón permaneció en silencio por unos segundos.

―Lo siento, pero no puedo conceder ese deseo. El poder de ese niño supera los míos con creces. No puedo ejercer influencia alguna para cambiarlo.―Respondió el gran dragón.

―Rayos…―Se frustró Krillin.

―Así que… ¿cuál será su deseo?―Insistió el Dragón. Todos se quedaron pensativos.

―No siento el ki de Goku, ¿lo sienten ustedes?―Dijo Piccolo.

― ¡Es verdad! Shenron, ¿puedes decirnos que pasó con Goku? ¿Porqué no lo reviviste?―Preguntó Krillin.

―No puedo revivir a la misma persona dos veces.―

―Esto se pone peor de lo que pensaba.― Agregó Yamcha.―Krillin, creo que lo mejor para esta situación es que no pidamos otro deseo. Por cualquier cosa que pueda pasar.― Krillin asiente.

―Esos son todos nuestros deseos, Shenron.―

―De acuerdo. Siendo ese el caso, me retiro.― El gran dragón desapareció llevando consigo las esferas que se esparcieron de nuevo por toda la tierra y el cielo volvió a tomar su tonalidad natural.

―No puedo creer que no volvamos a ver a Goku…―Dijo Yamcha.

―Y eso que teníamos la esperanza de revivirlo.

―_Muchachos, no se preocupen por mí. Yo estoy bien aquí en el otro mundo con Kaio-sama―_La voz de Goku desde el otro mundo se escuchó entre todos los guerreros.

―¡Goku!

―¡Goku!―

―Goku… estás enterado de la situación, ¿verdad?―Preguntó Piccolo.

―_Así es. Pero con lo visto, dudo que Gohan se convierta en una amenaza para todos._

―Lo siento Goku, pero yo difiero contigo…― Agregó Piccolo. ―Ese ki es totalmente maligno. Ya no es el mismo de antes. Debemos hacer algo al respecto.―

―_Lo siento Piccolo, pero lo creo imposible. En este caso, Gohan mismo es quien debe afrontarlo, confiemos en él. Es mucho más fuerte de lo que todos pensábamos. Él lo logrará.―_

―Lo siento pero no entiendo lo que dicen. ¿Qué le sucede a Gohan?―Preguntó Trunks, confundido.

―En cuanto tú moriste Gohan estalló y su ki se incrementó increíblemente. Venció al malvado Cell, pero…― Le aclaró Krillin.

―¿Qué?—

―Ya no es el mismo de antes, tiene un aura maligna. Y un monstruoso poder…―

―_Muchachos, hace un momento estaba preocupado como ustedes, pero se trata de Gohan. Le conozco y sé que podrá controlar todo ese poder._

―Goku…―

―_Bueno muchachos, me despido de ustedes… mantengan la fe…―_ La comunicación terminó. Pero aun luego de lo que dijera Goku, todos seguían consternados.

―Oigan…―Comenzó a hablar Dende.-¿Están seguros de que quieren que cure a la androide?―

―No te preocupes Dende, no es malvada.―Le dijo Krillin sonriendo. Dende entonces se dispuso a curar a la A-18. Esta al recuperarse se levantó de un salto, asustada. Yamcha y Tenshinhan adoptaron una posición de pelea. Trunks se puso frente a ella mirándole retadoramente.

―Más te vale que no intentes atacar. Si haces eso, yo mismo te exterminaré―Le amenazó Trunks mostrándole su puño.

―Hmph.―Fue lo único que se oyó de la A-18. Luego se cruzó de brazos y miró a su alrededor.―¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está ese monstruo llamado Cell? Recuerdo que me había absorbido.

―Cell te expulsó intacta de su cuerpo. Pero no te preocupes, a Cell ya le han destruido no te volverá a molestar―Le explicó Krillin.

―¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?—Siguió cuestionando la A-18.

― Este es el templo sagrado. Nosotros te trajimos hasta aquí.―

―Krillin te estuvo protegiendo desde que Cell te expulsó― Informó Piccolo. A-18 miró a Krillin fijamente, quien estaba sonrojado. Luego la mujer dirigió su vista hacia otra parte.

―¿Qué pasó con A-16?―Preguntó de nuevo la A-18.

― Lo siento mucho, pero… A-16 fue destruido por Cell…― Le contestó Krillin. A-18 se puso cabizbaja.

―Entonces supongo que A-17 también desapareció junto con ese adefesio…-

―En realidad estás equivocada.―Aclaró Piccolo.―Hace poco pedimos que los que fueron asesinados por Cell fueran revividos, así que lo más probable es que A-17 esté vivo por alguna parte.―

―Ya veo…― A-18 les dio a todos la espalda y comenzó a alzar el vuelo.

― ¡Espera!―Gritó Krillin

―¿Qué quieres? ―Dijo la androide, fastidiada.

― No… nada…― A-18 se molestó y finalmente se retiró del templo volando.―(Debí decirte que me gustas… pero seguramente fuiste a buscar al A-17…) ―Pensó Krillin para sí mismo, decepcionado.

Luego los guerreros Z también partieron del templo, Krillin y Trunks iban juntos en la misma dirección.

―¿Qué harás Trunks? ¿Volverás al futuro?―Preguntó Krillin. Trunks le miró con seriedad.

―Creo que lo mejor será esperar a ver cómo termina esta situación. Si algo sucede quiero prestar mi ayuda. Estaré mientras tanto en Capsule Corp.

―Ya veo. Aunque yo estoy con Goku, confío en que Gohan vuelva en sí mismo.―Dijo Krillin. El rostro de Trunks se puso pálido.

-¿Qué sucede?― Le preguntó Krillin

―Algo se aproxima hacia acá. Es un ki que nunca había sentido… imposible, ¿será?―

―¡E-es Gohan!― Ambos miraron en la dirección de donde provenía, al acercarse más lo identificaron como Son Gohan.

―¡Gohan! ¿Qué es lo que?― Gohan pasó de largo ante ellos, a una velocidad que no podrían alcanzar ningún de los dos.

―¡Oh, no! ¡Se dirige al templo sagrado!

―¿Qué estará planeando?― Krillin y Trunks le siguieron sin titubear.

…

Gohan aterrizó en el Templo. Dende ya lo esperaba, con el rostro de preocupación.

―Gohan… ¿qué haces aquí?― Comenzó a hablar la deidad.

―¿Acaso no te da gusto verme?― Sonrió el saiyajin de manera perversa.

―Claro… pero…

―¿Es esa la manera de recibir a un amigo?― Gohan se acercó unos pasos a Dende y este comenzó a sudar. Gohan lo tomó por el cuello y lo alzó.

―¡Kami-sama!―Mister Popo se dispuso a auxiliarlo, pero Gohan le lanzó una esfera de energía que lo estrelló contra el Palacio.

―Gohan no lo hagas… yo… yo te puedo curar… eso que tienes es un mal mental, quizá pueda hacer algo― Suplicó Dende.

―¡Cállate, no te burles de mí! ¡Yo no soy ningún mal! ¡Estoy perfectamente!―

―Somos amigos Gohan…―

―Lo siento pero representas un estorbo para mis planes…―

―¿De qué hablas?

―¿Cómo exterminaré a todos estos gusanos a mi gusto si tus esferas los reviven?—

―¡No lo dices en serio!

―Hablo muy en serio.

―¿Pero por qué?—

―Porque me place. Además resultará divertido. Nunca antes lo he hecho.―Dende estaba espantado, alzó sus manos y tocó la cabeza de Gohan, intentando hacer algo para curarlo.

―¡Pero qué! ¡Arghh! ¡Nooo! ¡No lo permitiré!― Gohan expulsó de nuevo un aura muy poderosa mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos. El cuerpo de Dende fue lanzado por el aura contra el templo.

…

-¿Qué es esto?―Piccolo sintió el poder de Gohan elevarse terriblemente― El ki de Gohan explota de nuevo, ¡y está en el templo sagrado!― Piccolo y los demás volvieron al Templo.

…

―¡Maldito no volverás a encerrarme!—Gohan expulsó más energía de forma violenta y luego cayó al suelo de rodillas y puso las manos frente suyo para evitar caer. Respiró con dificultad y miró a Dende.― Resultó ser más amenazante de lo que pensaba…- Luego se levantó y se dirigió a Dende.

―Gohan… ¿eres tú de nuevo, verdad?—Preguntó Dende, esperanzado.

―Creo que te equivocaste.― El nuevo ser torció el gesto y lanzándole una ráfaga de ki lo hizo pedazos. Luego alzó el vuelo alejándose del lugar a toda prisa.

Los guerreros Z llegaron al templo, encontrando todo destruido.

―No siento el ki de Dende ni el de Mr. Popo…―Dijo Piccolo.

―¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Porqué ellos? ― Preguntó Tenshinhan

―¿Cómo puede hacerlo? ¿Está demente? ―Se frustró Yamcha.

― Será… ¿por las esferas?―Dijo Krillin.

―Canalla… acaso estará pensando en… ¡no, no lo voy a permitir!―Trunks alzó el vuelo, dispuesto a seguirle.

― ¡Espera Trunks! ¡No podrás derrotarlo! ¡Vegeta no pudo hacerlo! Si te mueres ahora ya no podremos revivirte―Le gritó Yamcha.

―Maldita sea, ¡es que no puedo estar de brazos cruzados!—

―Lo mejor será que esperemos a ver qué sucede…― Intentó calmarlo Krillin

…

Más tarde, en Capsule Corp. Trunks acababa de aterrizar y tocó a la entrada. Fue atendido por la señora Brief.

―Ohh, pero que muchacho tan guapo, ¿Quién eres?

―-Eh… si bueno…-Trunks se llevó una mano a la nuca, apenado.―S-soy un amigo de la señora Bulma. Vengo a hablar con ella. Quisiera que le diga que he venido.

―Adelante, pasa, pasa…― Le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. ―Sígueme―La señora le condujo a la sala, donde ya estaba Bulma, tomándose un café.

―-¡Oh, Trunks! ¡Qué bueno que has venido! ¡Siéntate!―Exclamó Bulma con alegría al verlo.

― ¿Trunks?―La señora Brief estaba confundida.

―Ehh, s-sí, también se llama así, ¿qué coincidencia no? ― Contestó Bulma, nerviosa. La señora Brief aun seguía confundida, pero volvió a sonreír, ignorando el asunto.

― Bueno yo les dejo para que hablen a gusto, jujuju.―La mujer se retiró. Bulma le señaló que podía tomar asiento, mientras platicaran.

― Cuéntame… ¿qué pasó? Dime que le ganaron a Cell.― Preguntó Bulma, muy ansiosa.

― Bueno sí… afortunadamente Gohan consiguió derrotar a ese monstruo…―

―¿De verdad? ¡Es fantástico! –Comenzaba a celebrar Bulma.

― Pero… hay un problema…― Continuó Trunks, con suma seriedad.

―- ¿Qué clase de problema?―

―- Gohan cambió. Se comporta de un modo extraño. Me temo que algo malo suceda. Por eso… no puedo regresar a mi tiempo como lo había planeado.

―- ¿Qué quieres decir con que se comporta extraño?―

―- Piccolo dice que… ahora es malvado.―

―- Pero… eso no puede ser cierto. Aun cuando lo diga Piccolo.―

―- Bueno, por eso… creo que lo mejor será que me quede.― Bulma se quedó pensativa. Trunks la observaba.

― Tienes que irte, Trunks― Sentenció Bulma, sin titubeos.

― ¿Cómo dice?―

― Creo que es injusto que cargues a tus espaldas la responsabilidad de un tiempo que no te corresponde. Sé que te extrañaremos mucho, pero te necesitan en tu tiempo y debes ir. Trunks… te necesita mi otro yo en tu tiempo.―

―P-pero…―

― Conozco a Gohan y sé que él va a superar este problema.―Le dijo con una sonrisa confiada. Trunks recordó las palabras de Goku y de Krillin. Todo lo que les quedaba era confiar.

―Tienes razón, pero en cuanto pueda volver, si la situación empeora intervendré. Voy a entrenar duro.― Dijo Trunks, decidido.

― Está bien.― Asintió Bulma.

…

Mientras, al día siguiente, Son Gohan volaba por los cielos solitariamente.

―Rayos… desde que ese mono verde me tocó mi contraparte no deja de molestarme… aunque creo que podré mantenerlo bajo control por un buen tiempo…― El joven descendió a tierra sobre una ciudad muy poblada y quedó en media calle, parado justo frente a los automóviles.

― ¡Quítate imbécil!― Sonó el claxon del conductor. Gohan sonrió. Con una bola de energía hizo explotar el automóvil, la explosión atrajo la atención de todos los presentes.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ― Se preguntaban todos sorprendidos. Gohan alzó ambas manos y de ellas se expulsaron esferas de energía que iban destruyendo todo a su paso. Las personas comenzaron a huir aterradas y el niño comenzó a perseguirles lentamente, para su propio deleite.

…

Horas después, en Kame House. Krillin, Oolong y Roshi estaban viendo el televisor. Krillin estaba muy atento mientras que Roshi roncaba. De pronto, Krillin cambió a las noticias.

―_En estos momentos está ocurriendo un grave desastre. No sabemos exactamente qué es lo que lo está provocando tan terribles explosiones que están observando ahora, pero creemos que se trata de Cell. Tal parece que el ataque de Mr. Satan no lo asesinó_.―

― ¡No puede ser! ― Krillin se levantó de golpe y sacudió a su maestro para despertarle.

― ¡Maestro, despierte!

―- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Viste alguna chica en bikini?―

―- No maestro. Algo está amenazando un poblado. No quiero creer que se trate de Gohan.―

― ¿No será esa androide a la que le salvaste la vida?― Intervino Oolong.

― E-es posible… si ese es el caso iré a detenerla― Se levantó Krillin.

― Ten mucho cuidado Krillin.― Le dijo su maestro seriamente, el joven asintió y partió volando.

Dirigiéndose a la ciudad, Krillin sintió un ki familiar.

― Ese ki… ¡Es de Gohan! No, no puede ser, tiene que ser la A-18 la que está atacando, no puede ser Gohan, ¡eso es lo más lógico!― Al llegar a la ciudad Krillin observó a su alrededor. Miró de lejos la figura de Gohan que se divertía destruyendo la ciudad con sus propias manos.

― No… esto no puede estar pasando…― Krillin tenía ganas de ir a detenerle, pero el miedo que le invadía se lo impidió.

…

En Capsule Corp.

Trunks entrenaba un poco en la cámara de gravedad junto a su padre, cuando Bulma le llamó a gritos.

― ¡Trunks, Trunks!― La mujer entró, se veía muy agitada.

― ¿Qué sucede, madre?―

― Ven rápido, ¡tienes que ver esto!― Bulma le condujo a la sala donde estaba encendido el televisor.

― _Ya estamos captando la imagen en cámara… ¡es un niño! ¡Se trata de un niño! ¡Un niño rubio está flotando en el cielo! ¡Y parece que toda la destrucción proviene de él! ¿Ese niño está causando tal destrucción? ¡Es imposible!_

― ¡Maldita sea!

― Trunks…―

― No lo voy a permitir. Así fue como los androides hicieron un infierno del futuro. En esta era eso no sucederá.― Dijo Trunks, enfurecido.

―- No Trunks, ¡tienes que volver a salvo a tu tiempo y acabar con esos androides!― Le insistió Bulma.

― Con que ese mocoso ya está haciendo de las suyas…― Bulma y Trunks se volvieron a la persona de donde provenía la voz masculina. Era Vegeta que estaba recargado contra la pared de brazos cruzados.

― ¡Vegeta!―

―No me extraña que se comporte así. Como lo dije, él ya es un completo saiyajin.―

― ¿Qué vas a hacer Vegeta?― Cuestionó Bulma, preocupada.

―- Por el momento no puedo hacer nada. Ese enano estuvo a punto de asesinarme. Trunks, te aconsejo que hagas lo que dice tu madre. Vuélvete a tu tiempo.― Trunks miró a ambos padres y apretó los puños, sintiéndose frustrado.

― No puedo hacer eso aunque me lo pidan ustedes. Lo siento.―

―¡Trunks! Me habías dicho que…― Replicó Bulma.

― Una vez mi maestro Gohan me dijo que yo sería la última esperanza. Que dentro de mí dormía un gran poder. ― Comenzó a decir Trunks mientras se tocaba el pecho.― Yo también soy semisaiyajin y creo que puedo expulsar mucho más poder por medio de la ira como lo hace Gohan. Debo hacerlo.

― La diferencia entre ustedes dos es abismal ahora mismo.― Afirmó Vegeta.

― Papá, el poder de Gohan es exagerado. ¡Nosotros también somos saiyajines, no tenemos que estar por un nivel tan bajo de él!

―- Creo que la única solución es que entrenes.―

―- ¿No entiendes que mientras discuto aquí contigo se pierden vidas inocentes? ¡No hay tiempo para estar entrenando!―

― Esos insectos no me preocupan.―

― Trunks, se sensato…― Bulma posó una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

―- No puedo. Tengo que ir.― Trunks se dirigió a la salida.

― ¡Espera! ―Le llamó su padre.― Según dijiste, el namekiano murió y las esferas quedaron inutilizadas, ¿no?

― Así es.

― Estás consciente de que si te mueres de nuevo esta vez no revivirás.―

― Haré lo posible por sobrevivir. No olvides que soy el hijo del príncipe de los saiyajines― Sonrió Trunks.

―- Aun poseyendo mi sangre sigues siendo un estúpido.

― Lo siento papá… si no vuelvo… cuida de mamá, por favor.―

―- Hmph.― Trunks se retiró.

…

Mientras tanto, Gohan seguía con su terrible destrucción. La desesperación de Goku le llevó a hablarle una vez más y tratar de hacerle reaccionar.

―_¡Ya basta Gohan! ¡Tienes que detenerte con esta masacre!― _Son Gohan no hacía el mínimo caso a los regaños de su padre. Simplemente continuaba con lo suyo como si nada pasara. ―_¡Date cuenta de lo que hiciste! ¡Mataste a Dende y era tu amigo! ¿Para qué salvaste a la Tierra entonces? ¿Para destruirla tú mismo? ¿Quieres eliminar a toda la humanidad?¿Eso pretendes? ¿Qué harás cuando lo consigas? ¡Recapacita con un demonio!―_

― ¡Gohan!― Una voz diferente le habló al niño. Se trataba de Krillin que se había aparecido detrás suyo. ― Sólo quiero hablar contigo.― Son Gohan no volteó a verlo, estaba muy concentrado en su nueva tarea.― Te suplico que te detengas, como tu amigo. Tú no eres así. ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que querías ser un gran investigador, como te lo dijo tu padre? Ahora puedes dejar todo esto y dedicarte a ese gran sueño.― Gohan volteó y Krillin le sonrió entonces. Pero el niño le miraba con frialdad. Dejó de atacar y le vio fijamente.

…

En el otro mundo, Goku celebraba dando saltos de alegría.

―¡No puedo creerlo, Krillin lo va a lograr! ¡Le ha hecho que parase! ¡Eres increíble amigo!—

―Eso parece.―Aunque Kaiosama no parecía muy convencido.

…

―Está bien Gohan. Ahora ya todo estará bien. Ya puedes volver con tu madre.― Gohan permaneció sin decir nada. Luego sintió una presencia y volteó hacia otro lado, cruzó ambos brazos frente suyo y se protegió de un puñetazo que le dio Trunks.

― ¡No! ¡Déjalo Trunks!― Le gritó Krillin.

― ¿Cómo pudiste matar a esas personas inocentes? ― Gohan esbozó una sonrisa y contraatacó dándole un golpe a la cara a Trunks. El joven del futuro se reincorporó y se limpió la sangre que comenzaba a brotar de su boca.

― Ya todo está bien Trunks, ¡para!― Krillin se interpuso entre ambos, pero fue quitado del camino por una patada que Gohan le propinó la que le hizo estrellarse directo contra un edificio. Gohan y Trunks se miraron fijamente.

― Ya no eres el Gohan de antes. Eres siniestro como esos malditos androides.― Como respuesta, Gohan simplemente rió.―Voy a detenerte.

…

En el otro mundo.

― Kaio-sama, ¿no hay una forma de que pueda volver a la Tierra?― Suplicaba Goku.

―No Goku, eso es imposible ahora. Acabas de fallecer. Ya no puedes ocuparte de la Tierra. Ya no te corresponde. Además… aunque intentaras no podrías detenerlo.

― Lo se, pero… me siento terrible de estar aquí solamente observando sin poder hacer nada…―

― Solo podemos observar Goku, sólo eso…―

…

En la Tierra, Trunks estaba dando una gran batalla, pero la superioridad de Gohan seguía siendo indiscutible. Trunks estaba muy cansado en el poco tiempo, ninguno de sus golpes causaba daño. Gohan decidió terminar golpeándole en el estómago causándole severos daños. Trunks cayó al suelo y se sujetó el estómago quejándose del dolor. Gohan bajó hacia donde estaba él, lo sujetó por el cuello de su camisa y comenzó a golpearle varias veces en el rostro, haciéndole sangrar por la boca y por la nariz, que ya tenía totalmente quebrada. Luego de cansarse de golpearle, le propinó tres golpes más y lo dejó caer al suelo con frialdad. Luego alzó el vuelo para retirarse del lugar, pero Trunks, insistente, le impidió el paso.

―¡Esto aun no se ha acabado! No ha hecho sino comenzar.

―¡No te metas en mi camino! ― Gohan lo tomó por el cuello y comenzó a apretar.

―¡Arghhh! ¡Khhh!―

―Te he tenido consideración porque de no ser por ti yo no habría renacido, pero eso no va a impedir que si me sigues fastidiando yo te voy a hacer pasar un infierno viviente. ¿Entendiste?― Gohan lo soltó. Trunks se tocó el cuello y comenzó a recuperar la respiración.

― ¿Qué rayos eres? ¿Eres realmente Gohan? ¡El Gohan que yo conocí era mucho más fuerte que tú! ¡Él jamás se habría permitido perder el control de esta manera! ¿Es esa tu verdadera naturaleza? ¡Es despreciable!― Gohan estaba de espaldas a Trunks. Sin poderlo evitar, brotaron lágrimas de sus ojos espontáneamente. Pasó sus dedos para secarlas y las miró, sorprendido.

― No puede ser… ¿lágrimas? Mi ridícula contraparte me está dominando… no lo puedo permitir…― Luego se dirigió a Trunks, con el rostro severo― ¡Cállate! ¿No dijiste que mi otro yo del futuro había sido asesinado por los androides? ¡Yo soy mucho más fuerte! ―

―Me refería a que tenía mucho más carácter, ¡tenía principios a proteger! Aun cuando se tratase de su lado saiyajin, ¡jamás se habría dejado dominar así!—Son Gohan estaba esta vez realmente furioso y su rostro que era frío ahora estaba dominado por la rabia. Realmente le habían dolido muy en lo profundo las palabras de Trunks aunque no entendía porque. Gohan pateó a Trunks y él se protegió con el antebrazo, pero la patada fue tan potente que se lo quebró por completo.

― ¡Arghhh!― Trunks se sujetó el brazo con la otra mano pero no se preparó para una serie de golpes y patadas en el rostro y en el estómago y un último golpe a la espalda que lo estrelló contra el suelo. Trunks ya no podía levantarse, aunque aun estaba consciente. Gohan tomó impulso desde arriba e impactó su cuerpo contra el de Trunks encajándole el codo. Trunks vomitó sangre y quedó totalmente inconsciente. Gohan flotó de nuevo y observó el cuerpo de Trunks por unos segundos.

― Creo que aun sigue con vida… puedo sentir su ki…― Luego sintió una presencia detrás suyo.― Será mejor que te lo lleves a un hospital antes de que se muera…― Le dijo a aquella presencia, mientras seguía mirando a Trunks.

―- No he venido por ellos, ni por las personas a las que mataste. Vengo a pelear contigo.― La voz pertenecía a Piccolo. Son Gohan soltó una risa.

― Parece que hoy todos ustedes tienen ganas de sufrir. Me gusta que sean tan insistentes así no me aburriré. Pero la verdad es que me rehúso a pelear contra una basura como tú. -

― ¿Porqué mataste a Kami-sama? Todos creían que podías ser el de antes pero se equivocaron. Resultaste peor de lo que pensé. No voy a negar que alguna vez quise que te unieras a la familia del mal, pero eso ya es cosa del pasado. Ahora te exijo quien quiera que seas, devuélvenos a Gohan.―

―- Escucha. La verdad no podría matarte porque eso ocasionaría problemas para el estado en el que estoy. Así que mejor olvídalo. Advierte a los demás que no se atrevan a molestarme o acabarán como Trunks.

― ¿Entonces eso es lo que vas a hacer? ¿Destruir la humanidad entera? Permíteme decirte que no es el plan más original que hay.―

―- Es muy gracioso que eso venga de aquel que se dijo que conquistaría al mundo. Tampoco es el plan más original que existe. Aparte, ¿a quién le interesa apropiarse de este insignificante planeta? Destruirlo suena mucho más divertido.

― ¿Y después? ¿Qué harás?―

― Bueno… eso ya lo pensaré después. Además, ¿quién dijo que destruiría la humanidad entera? Tal vez me canse antes y decida hacer algo más, no sé, en vez de matarlos tal vez los descuartice vivos, les queme la piel o les quiebre todos los huesos.

― Vaya, eso sí que es alentador…― Dijo Piccolo en un evidente tono sarcástico. ―- Pero ni creas que ninguno de nosotros se va a quedar de brazos cruzados. Vamos a seguir peleando aun si significa la muerte. ― Piccolo se puso en posición de pelea.

―- Ya te dije que no voy a pelear contigo, olvídalo. ― Piccolo comenzó a atacarle, Son Gohan únicamente evadía todos los golpes con una tremenda facilidad.

―- (Maldita sea…)― Piccolo se sintió frustrado y humillado. Son Gohan solamente sonreía. Nunca pensó que llegaría a detestar a Gohan. Ahora lo odiaba, no quería más que desaparecer esa sonrisa burlona y retorcida de su rostro. Gohan se seguía negando a atacar a Piccolo y simplemente se limitaba a burlar sus golpes y a disfrutar de la humillación que le estaba propinando al orgulloso guerrero namekiano. Luego de unos minutos de un ridículo combate, Piccolo decidió parar, agotado, y mirando a Gohan con resentimiento profundo.

― Eres una maldita sabandija… te atreves a humillar a tu propio maestro… la pagarás muy cara…― Son Gohan se encogió los hombros, viendo que todo había terminado, se retiró del lugar volando a gran velocidad. ― Si tiene el suficiente poder y ahora está lleno de maldad… me pregunto por qué no quiere asesinarnos… ―- Piccolo se dispuso entonces a recoger el cuerpo de Trunks, miró hacia donde estaba Krillin y algo le sorprendió realmente. Krillin estaba donde menos se lo hubiera imaginado: estaba en los brazos de la A-18. Pero, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo esa maligna androide ahí?

La A-18 miraba rencorosamente hacia el cielo… era evidente que había visto todo el combate y sabía que Gohan había herido a Krillin. Piccolo iba a dirigirse hacia ella para confrontarla, pero otra presencia le sorprendió todavía más. A-17 se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellos. Finalmente descendió hacia donde estaba su hermana, la A-18.

― ¡A-17! ― Exclamó la androide, sorprendida.

― Entre todos los lugares del universo, jamás pensé que te encontraría aquí. Únicamente vine porque pensé que podía tratarse del maldito de Cell y quería darle lo que se merece. Pero… ¿qué estás haciendo? Ese no es…― A-17 señaló sorprendido al guerrero que estaba en brazos de su hermana.

― Cell está muerto. Todo esto ha sido cosa de ese chiquillo, el hijo de Son Goku.―

―- ¿Qué dices? ¿El hijo de Son Goku? ¿Él estaba destruyendo la cuidad? Debes ser un poco más creíble, hermana.

―- No… no te estoy mintiendo― Dijo la androide con seriedad.― Ese diabólico niño provocó todo esto.

―- Pues todo esto está cambiando totalmente el panorama, ¿no crees?―

―- ¿Qué diablos están haciendo ustedes dos aquí? ― Cuestionó Piccolo, acercándose a donde estaban ellos.

―- Ohh pero si eres tú… ¿quieres pelear de nuevo?― Retó A-17, sorprendido.

―- ¿En verdad querías retar a Cell? ¿Nunca aprendes verdad hermano?―Le preguntó la A-18, ignorando también la pregunta de Piccolo.

― Les estoy preguntando que qué diablos hacen aquí, ¡deja en paz a Krillin! ¿Qué vas a hacerle? ― Insistió Piccolo.

―- Voy a llevarle a un hospital para que le curen.―

―-Vaya, vaya, vaya, jamás imaginé verte tan preocupada por un humano y menos uno de los suyos.― Le molestó A-17, la A-18 se enfadó por el comentario.

―- ¡Únicamente estoy pagando mi deuda! ¡Él me salvó la vida así que yo hago lo mismo por él! ¡Así no tendré nada que deberle a este enano!―

―- Grr… está bien, llevémoslos a que los atiendan. Luego nosotros arreglaremos cuentas.― Piccolo y los androides partieron volando. A-18 miró con desconfianza a Piccolo.

― ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando? Cell está muerto, pero ese malévolo niño está causando estragos. Es como si Cell siguiera vivo. No veo la diferencia. Nos va a matar a todos, ¿verdad?―

―- ¿Desde cuándo a ustedes les importa el futuro de la humanidad?―

―- ¿Y a ti te preocupa? ― Cuestionó A-17 ― Que yo recuerde tú pertenecías a la familia de los demonios. Eras malvado también.

―- Creo que tienes un concepto equivocado de nosotros, porque en ningún momento hemos causado la muerte de tantas víctimas como lo hizo tu pequeño amigo…―Agregó la A-18, con un rostro de enfado.

―- Y si tanto te molesta, ¿porqué no hiciste nada para detenerlo?― Preguntó Piccolo. A-18 comenzó a sudar frío y permaneció callada.

―- ¿Qué sucede A-18? ¿No me digas que te da miedo ese niño?―Dijo A-17, sonriendo. ― Eso no puede ser posible porque nosotros somos mucho más poderosos que él.

―- Te equivocas A-17… ― Le contestó la androide.― Es sólo que… había algo en él… que me…. Me… ― A-18 no pudo terminar su frase, pero era evidente que estaba nerviosa y temblaba de sólo volver a pensar en el niño siniestro que había visto.

― Ese niño fue el que derrotó a Cell. Y lo hizo sin siquiera ensuciarse las manos.― Aclaró Piccolo. A-17 y A-18 le miraron sorprendidos. Luego de lo dicho, permanecieron callados el resto del camino.

Momentos después, en un hospital, A-17 y A-18 estaban sentados en la sala de espera, sin decir una palabra. Piccolo también estaba con ellos.

―- A-18… sólo nosotros podemos detenerlo… y si nos es posible… matarle…―Dijo A-17 con una extraña seriedad, inusual en su persona. A-18 abrió sus ojos enormemente, no quería aceptarlo, pero le aterraba la idea de enfrentar al niño desde que lo vio y más aun después de saber que había hecho pedazos al mismísimo Cell.

― Pe… pero A-17…

― ¿Están locos? ¿No acabo de decirles que mató a Cell como si sólo hubiera usado la zurda?― Les gritó Piccolo. A-17 sonrió con seguridad.

― Discúlpame, pero… yo soy el ser más poderoso del universo… y sé que podré contra ese niño.― A Piccolo le parecía que era una ridiculez la seguridad de A-17, o que tal vez se había vuelto completamente loco. ― Pero si peleo mano a mano con A-18, sin duda le venceremos. ¿Qué dices?― A-17 alzó su mano hacia su hermana, para que se la estrechara. A-18 titubeó. Sabía que la proposición de A-17 era el camino directo hacia la perdición. Sin embargo, no supo cómo, pero un poco de la seguridad de A-17 se le transmitió a ella.

― Está bien.― A-18 tomó la mano de A-17. Ambos se prepararían para la batalla más terrible de sus vidas.

Fin del capítulo

…

Bueno ya está terminado el segundo capítulo de este fanfic. Sé que no es precisamente el más popular de los que tengo, pero en este fanfic es de donde más ideas se me ocurren. Creo que tendrá pocos capítulos así que no tardaré mucho en terminarlo, dependiendo de la inspiración claro está.

Por cierto que cuando terminé el capítulo me di cuenta de que Gohan tuvo una participación muy pequeña, pero no se preocupen él sigue siendo el protagonista. Eso tampoco implica que vaya a dejar a los demás personajes de lado, seguirán teniendo tanta participación como ahora.

Un saludo y muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, contesté los que pude, ya que los que están en anónimo no puedo contestarlos. Pero claro que también se los agradezco.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
